La Bella Corta
by viciousvictoria
Summary: What happens when a Superstar pulls a girl out of a bar in Texas? He makes her into a Diva of course! Bella loves her new life and her new fiancé, but what happens when her past comes back? Including: John Cena, Edge, Lita, Mickie James, and many more.
1. Introduction

I apologize for the extreme shortness of this, but chapter one will be very long.

Bella is a creation of my own.  
I basically mixed the personalities and experiences of most of my friends, my sister and myself to create her.  
Her story based on a dream I had about a month ago, and I just had to get it down.

**PLEASE** review it when I actually get the chapters up here!  
I am shamelessly begging!  
I love to know what other people think of my work.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was born to your average Connecticut family. Never anything too exciting or special happened in the town of Greenwich, and that's why I hated it. The normalcy of it all made the whole place feel like a prison. So I attempted to escape, but my genius plan backfired on me. I thought going to college all the way in Virginia would be perfect. Unfortunately that didn't work out so well, but it lead to the best mistake I've ever made! Towards the end of freshman year I sent my cell phone and a note home to my parents letting them know what I was going to do. After that day I successfully fell off the map. Not literally of course, but I emptied my bank accounts, dropped out of college and got a one way ticket as far south as I could go. As simply as that I pushed myself into the real world at the tender age of 18, and changed from Amber Defontes to Bella Corta. When I got to Miami however I realized I needed to get a job. So I became a not so professional dancer at a local club. It paid the bills and the bartender taught me everything he knew on the side. Within a year though I got tired of it and took off again. This time it was Gainesville, Texas. Another cheap apartment and another dingy bar later I met him. Every bit of where I stand now with the Women's Championship belt around my waist can be traced back to him.


	2. Hospital Visits Always Help

**June 2005**

Another quiet night at Shaker's had her bored out of her mind and left with only tumblers to pass the time until she got to go back to her quiet, dark apartment. Bella flipped and spun the little glasses from hand to hand silently behind the bar. No one ever came into Shaker's on Tuesday nights. The small bar was off the beaten path and basically unknown. Only locals and people who's cars broke down ever came in and Bella liked it that way. She knew almost everyone who swept through and was always greeted with a friendly hello. Gainesville was nothing like Miami in any way shape or form. The little town was close to her heart, but she started to feel the same restlessness creep in just like had before. She was so caught up in her tricks and thoughts that when he walked in she took no notice to the hunk of muscled man. The man was just about to shout for the owner of the bar, Tommy, but she caught his eyes and his mouth completely dried up in awe. Carefully he tip-toed to a seat at the end of the familiar bar and just watched her completely mesmerized by the way the her hands always found the flying glass. She would throw one up while twisting another catching it at just the right moment. He was beyond lost. It was almost as if the tumblers were extensions of her own body. She had four of the tumblers rolling over her hands and one in the air when a booming voice came from the other side of the bar.

"John!" yelled Tommy when he came out of his office and saw the man sitting on the stool just watching his bartender. Bella looked over and screamed in shock when she saw there was actually someone there. The moment her eyes left the glasses though all five of them crashed to the floor. Millions of glass shards flew up and the sound elicited another scream from the young girl.

"Bella, are you okay?" Tommy yelled as he rushed to her side followed closely by the man who was sitting at the bar previously. John's eyes went straight to the glass on the floor and that's when he saw the blood pouring out of a rather large cut in her leg. The poor girl was so upset about breaking the glasses and the prospect of being fired she didn't even notice that glass that was embedded in her leg.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy! I swear I'll pay for all of the glasses and I'll clean it all up!" she said on the brink of emotional tears. She knew that getting fired from this job was not an option for her at the moment.

"I'm taking you to the hospital first" John cut in before Tommy could even try to calm her down.

"What?" they both responded looking at John utterly confused.

"Look down", he replied simply.

Tommy yelped at the sight of a small puddle of blood surrounding Bella's feet, and quickly ran to get some towels. She looked at her own leg still totally confused then out of no where she fainted! Luckily John reached out his hands at the last moment and caught her before she could hit the floor and do even more damage to herself. Tenderly he picked her up off the floor holding her in his strong arms as if she was made of glass herself. Tommy rushed over with the towel and tried to clean some of the blood off of her, but John insisted she go straight to the hospital. After Tommy gave some quick directions John ran out the door to his rental car. Gently he placed her in the passenger's seat and got in the car himself. As quickly as he could John sped all the way to the hospital then carefully carried her into the emergency dock where the doctors and nurses took over. A kind older nurse escorted him to the "kiss and cry" area and promised to deliver some news soon. He sighed deeply and took a seat on one of the plushy but worn couches. John was deep in his thoughts about what had just happened when he received a soft tap on the shoulder. A young boy that couldn't be older than ten was standing next to him with a notebook clutched nervously in his hand.

"It is really you!" the kid said as a look of excitement spread over his face.

"Hey kid." John responded putting a smile on for his fan.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Mike!"

John happily signed his name in the notebook and the boy's mother even took a few pictures with her camera phone before ushering the little boy away with a sad look on her face. It always overjoyed John to know that he could make a fan smile, but he had noticed a pained look in the mother. He wondered what they were in the hospital for in the first place. In the back of his mind promised himself to remember the little boy's smile though. Memories of those happy faces were what he thought back to when his brain wondered why he was willing to put his body on the line and get beat up so badly every week. Time seemed to pass by ridiculously slow as he waited hoping that everything would be okay with the girl that had brought him to the hospital in the first place. Finally after three hours a nurse walked over and informed him that Bella was fine and that he could see her now. He turned the knob on the door marked 423 slowly feeling a bit nervous about how she would react to him. There she was on the bed looking pale but perfect at the same time. She looked to be asleep so John tiptoed into the overly sterile plain white room.

"What's with you and sneaking up on me all the time?" she said with her eyes still closed.

John smiled and replied, "I'm not creeping. I'm stealthily moving across the room in case you decide to throw some more glass around."

They both laughed and with a deep sigh her eyelids fluttered back to reveal deep, dark brown eyes. He realized that was what had silenced him before, those eyes. He looked into them fully for the first time noticing that there seemed to be speckles of a bright golden yellow scattered in the dark chocolate colored abyss. His entire body froze up this time. His mouth went dry, all his muscles tightened and his feet felt like lead. He was tripping all over this girl and he didn't even know her whole name yet.

"Are you going to sit?" she asked a bit confused by his frozen state.

"John my Cena is name" he replied choking on his own words.

She giggled a little bit at his blunder and offered him the seat again. Slowly he forced his feet to shuffle over to the chair and sit down. Her beautiful eyes never left his and an awkward silence set in.

"Are you okay? You don't have to stay you know. I can take care of myself", she finally said after a few minutes of his silence.

He shook his head and made another attempt at speaking to her, "No, I'm staying."

She simply shrugged and flipped the television on to the CW11 channel. John looked up when a familiar song rang through the crappy speakers on the old set. He was surprised to see that she chose to watch ECW.

"You watch WWE stuff?" he asked not hiding his shock at all.

"Yes I do, Mr. Cena. Why do you sound so surprised?"  
She hoped focusing on wrestling would calm him enough to actually speak normally to her, and the plan worked perfectly. They were soon buried deep in a conversation about the WWE and his nerves were somewhat at ease. After ten minutes he asked the question she knew would come up eventually.

"You never told me your name."

"You never asked."

"Fair enough but I'm asking now."

She paused for a few moments thinking about giving her real name for the first time in years, but the thought quickly left her. She was not Amber Defontes anymore. That little girl was long gone by now.

"Bella Corta."

"That 's a beautiful name, but it is your real one."

"It's real enough, Mr. Cena"

"You can call me John you know."

She smiled at him, then their moment was shattered by the door opening wide. A tired, but kind nurse walked into the room and right over to Bella's side.

"Let's check those stitches, Miss Corta."

"Sure" Bella responded with a smile remembering for the first time in a few minutes where they were and why they were there.

She pushed the sheet that had been draped over her, but her smile disappeared when she saw how much her leg was wrapped up. John winced a little when he saw that the bandages were covered with spots of blood that had leaked through. For the first time the nurse turned to John.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but unless you're immediate family you'll have to leave now. You can return in the morning."

"Oh no, I'm her-her husband." He lied quickly not wanting to leave just yet.

Bella tried her hardest not to laugh at this, and the nurse looked between the two of them suspiciously. They both looked back trying to appear innocent, and the nurse shrugged dismissing the idea of them lying. Carefully the bandages were removed, the cut was cleaned and the stitches were checked. After her leg was bandaged once more the nurse spoke again, "Okay Miss Corta, I'm going to release you, but it's suggested that you stay with someone for the next few days, and stay off that leg. Change the covering every day and that will heal up just fine."

"She'll be staying with me.", John said suddenly finding any excuse he could to spend more time with this almost mysterious girl.

A few minutes later Bella attempted to fill out billing information, but John snatched the clipboard away.

"What are you doing, John?" she asked completely shocked by his actions.

"Paying"

"Oh no you aren't! Now way! I did it to myself. It was my clumsiness."

"We both know it was my fault this happed. I'm paying. End of story." He replied in an authoritative tone. It was clear he was not taking no for an answer. She mumbled about having her own money, but made no more attempts to argue with the man who was at least twice her size. The ride back to the hotel was mostly filled with her pouting and silent which John actually thought only succeeded in making her look adorable. Carefully he helped Bella limp her way into the Marriott the WWE had booked for him this week. They were almost at the elevator when a perky woman ran out in front of them effectively stopping the pair.

"John, where have you been all night? We've all been calling you like crazy but you weren't picking up!" Mickie James said taking no notice of Bella, who took to looking at the floor in front of her at this moment.

"Slow down! I'm sorry, Mick, but I had a kind of disastrous run in with this woman here. We had to take a trip to the hospital." He replied to his friend pointing at the bandages on Bella's leg.

"Oh my god! John, what did you do to the poor girl?" Mickie said looking from Bella's leg to John.

"Actually it was my entire fault. He's just been overly helpful." Bella cut in raising her head only to see the angry look on Mickie's face.

"You poor thing! I'm Mickie by the way."

"Bella. It's nice to meet you."

The women exchanged a friendly handshake and John desperately tried to get Bella to move toward the elevator before Mickie said something with that big mouth. She was a great friend and always fun to be with, but Mickie had a bad case of "hoof in mouth" especially when John had girls around. It looked as if Mickie was just about to say something, but John quickly cut her off.

"Well Mick the doctors said she needs to rest so we're gonna go up to my room and do just that. I'll call you in the morning!"

"Yeah right, John! Whenever you take a girl to your room you never let her sleep!" Mickie replied with a giggle before John could get Bella out of earshot.

He quickly jabbed the 'close door' button in the elevator, but not before he get a look at Mickie giggling to herself. A blush had set in over his handsomely chiseled features which was a rarity for John. When they arrived on his floor they started to make their way down the hallway. He looked down at her and noticed the look of pain that spread across her face with every step she took. Without saying a word to her John swept Bella off her feet and easily into his arms.

"John put me down!"

"You're in pain and I'm following the doctor's orders for you."

She giggled and enjoyed the time snuggled against his hard muscles. They were almost to their room when a door burst open right in front of them. Adam "Edge" Copeland accompanied as always by Amy "Lita" Dumas shuffled out the door giggling.

"Did you get married, Cena? We're not even in Vegas, and thought you were a one night stand kind of guy!" Lita joked noticing how tenderly John was holding Bella.

"Haha, you're very funny, Lits." John replied.

"Where did you go tonight, man? I thought you were going to show us a bar that reeked of awesomeness out in the sticks." Adam said.

"I'll tell you the story tomorrow night."

They played enemies for the camera, but in real life John and Adam were pretty good friends. They say that opposites attract and it was completely true for these two men. Finally John and Bella reached the room at the end of the hallway and John gently placed her on the floor. He quickly ushered her into the room before any of the other Superstars or Divas could interrupt the time he had gotten himself with Bella. She limped over to the bed that did not have John's suitcase already on it and reclined in it comfortably. He smiled and sat down on the other bed.

"They gave you a pretty big room."

"Yeah apparently the more money you make the WWE the nicer they are to you."

"Imagine that" she said with a giggle.

"It pays to be the champ sometimes!"

"So Mr. John Cena you're a wrestler, the champ, a savior, my fake "husband", and according to your friends a player as well. Is there anything you aren't?"

"A good bowler, but you're going to have to figure out the rest yourself."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be? Okay then I propose a game." She said with an evil looking smile.

"I'm in. What are the rules?"

Bella giggled at his readiness, "We take turns asking questions. You have to answer honestly and you only get three skips."

"Sounds like my kind of game. I'm going first! What's your real name?"

"Yeah I'm using one of my skips on that one"

"You are turning out to be very mysterious, Miss Bella Corta."

"Yeah it's a talent of mine."

They looked at each other for a long moment before John gave her a nervous smile and looked away. He felt like he was a teenager again talking to the prettiest girl in the school, and he wasn't liking the feeling very much. Usually John Cena was a smooth talker would could get any girl in bed with a single pickup line, but Bella just seemed different to him. She was like nothing he had ever met before. Sometimes when he spoke to her John felt like he could be lost in her eyes forever and never want to leave. At the same time though she seemed so resilient and downright annoying with stubbornness. Ever since the car wreck that had been his last real girlfriend, Liz, John had been no one's man. Every night it was a new girl from a new bar. Sometimes he had even brought two girls back. For some reason though he didn't even think about sex when he looked at Bella. He was falling in love with her and it had only been a few hours since they first met!

"What are you thinking about? There's no pressure here you know. Relax, John", she said kindly.

He smiled at her and found himself calmed down by her words once more. He silently stared back up at her smiling. His heart ached to be next to her, but his brain told him to say where he was. The last thing John wanted to do was scare Bella away.

"How I'm going to make this night up to you."

"John, seriously the accident was my fault. I'm really clumsy sometimes and I know it."

"By the way you looked with those glasses I would have never guessed that."

Bella blushed a little bit at his recognition from her talent. There had always been men around Bella attempting to charm her while she was working. She had heard every pick up line in the book and had turned them all down. She learned quickly that there was only one thing those guys wanted. She had made that mistake back when she was 15 and planned never to make it again. Trust was not in her nature anymore after a neighborhood boy took advantage of her innocence and naiveness so long ago. Usually when she was around men her guard went up, but something about John just clicked in her brain. He had an aura about him that put her mind and heart at ease whenever he was near. The places where his hands had held her sported major goosebumps when he let go. She had seriously considered trying to get his hands back on her. It all just felt so right. Of course she was getting annoyed by his constant chivalry, but for the first time in her life Bella didn't want to run away. She had fallen in love with one John Cena, but deep in the back of her mind she knew in another week or so he would be gone. Bella knew she was going to be left with nothing but a broken heart at the end of it all.

"What are you thinking about?" John asked with a hint of concern in his voice seeing her eyes water a little bit.

"I'm so sorry, John, but I'm really tired. The drugs they gave me are just wiping me out."

He looked a little disappointed in her words knowing deep down she was lying about the drugs. He had seen what the nurse had done and there had been nothing that would put her to sleep. Bella felt like she needed some time to think about everything that had happened. It felt like it was too much for the 20-year-old to handle. She pretended to drift off to sleep and John took the time to really express how he was feeling. He knew very well that she was not asleep, but he spoke to her as if she was hoping his words would mean something to her.

"Bella, you're making me crazy girly. Somehow you're just messing with my mind. You managed to mix up everything I've ever known about women in one night. Sure I've slept with a bunch of girls on the road, but there's something different about you. Something so different yet so familiar. I can't even put the feeling you give me into words."

He stood up and looked down at her noticing she was still desperately trying to fake sleep. Slowly he bent down and saw the shiver pass through her body when he tucked some of her silky hair behind her ear. After a moment of pausing John knew that he had to do this now before he chickened out. He placed his lips against her ear and whispered. His voice made her feel like she was the only person in his world.

"Bella, I'm falling in love with you", he whispered adding a soft kiss to her ear before leaving the room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**I really put a lot into the chapter, and I want to know what everyone thinks.


	3. When In Doubt Hit The Bar Or Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I don't own squat...diddly squat for that matter!

**Later That Night**

"Hey, John. I thought you would be upstairs with that girl you were carrying," Adam said as he pulled up a stool next to John at the hotel bar.

"No way, man! She needs her sleep" John replied with a forced smile.

"You wore her out so soon? Damn you must be getting better with each new city."

John gave his friend a playful push and ordered a fresh grapefruit and gin. Adam ordered his own drink and John's gaze shifted to look up at the television screen hanging just a few feet away. The Red Sox were loosing badly to the Yankees and John gave a loud groan seeing his team getting whooped when he looked up.

"This night is not ending so great" John muttered to himself.

"So what did you do to her leg? Lits and I have been betting on it all night."

After a long swig of the alcohol John relayed the story of the night's events. By the end of story Adam was holding back a fit of laughter and had to release it as soon as John stopped talking. John rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the television screen for a moment. The game had just ended, and the Yankees were on the field celebrating, which required John to take a long gulp of his drink finishing it off.

"I can't tell what's making you drink more, John, this girl or the game. Just go up there and talk to her, dude. Hell you're the champ if you can't get a girl to sleep with you then there's no hope for the rest of us."

John gave a hearty laugh and stood. The two friends exchanged a short 'man hug' and John made his way to the elevators alone. He found his own pace quickening as the room numbers increased. Finally he reached his room, but something held him back from entering. Slowly the card key slipped through the slot and he pulled it back quickly. The green light flashed and John entered the room. To his disappointment the sound of her steady breathing filled the room meaning that she was really sleeping this time. For a moment he stood by the door just watching her silently. He slowly undressed taking all but his boxers off and tread over to the room's temperature control box. He turned the heat down just a bit as he always did. The hotel bed creaked softly with his weight when he sat down on the free bed. He chanced one more look at her before he had planned to go to sleep himself. Bella was curled into a tight ball in the center of the full-sized bed. Her light blonde hair fell gently over her back and face, then spayed in all directions once its length reached the bed. In her small hands was clutching a bleached white hotel pillow, and her knuckles were white with the pressure she had applied to the grip. That's when he noticed something about her was wrong. Bella was shaking. John's heart gave a painful pang when a barely audible whimper escaped her lips. It was clear to him that she was in the middle of a vicious nightmare. He stood and padded over to her. His strong hands slipped carefully under her shoulders and he easily lifted her off the bed just enough so that he was able to slide her torso and head into his lap. It took all of his control to keep from letting out a sound of surprise when she curled into him as tightly as she could. That night John did not get a single second of sleep. Every few minutes he whispered soft words of encouragement or a soft "shh" into her ear at every whimper or particularly harsh shudder. In his arms she looked to be more of a child then the woman she was.

The Next Morning

Bella woke in a bit of a fog and she immediately knew something was missing. She looked around the hotel room desperately searching for an answer then suddenly as she sat up in bed a sharp pain in her leg reminded her of the night before and she realized that the missing thing was a certain strong pair of arms around her body. Her mind attempted to reason that it had been only a dream that John had held her, but when she looked over to the opposite hotel bed she could tell it had been untouched. John had either not come back to the hotel room or she really had felt his massive hands on her bare skin. She straightened the messy, plain white tank top and her rumpled jean shorts before studying the room a little more closely. At the end of the long bed she was currently sitting in there was a piece of paper on top of a laminated, impressive breakfast menu. Her hand grabbed up the letter and quickly skimmed through it. John had made it very clear that she was to stay in the hotel room and order room service on him in his note, but Bella would never have any of that. She searched the note once more looking at the time John had proposed to be back from his autograph signing by. Three o'clock! It was two fifty already! Frantically Bella scampered around the room finding her cell phone, wallet, and flip flops. John could be back in the room any moment now and she had no time to waste. In her panic her mind never paused long enough to see that at the end of the letter John had originally written the word "love" before his signature, but had soon after scribbled it out so hard the paper had almost developed a large tear. Taking the stairs instead of wasting time with the elevator she rushed down them as fast as her tanned legs would carry her small frame. Without missing a beat Bella pounded on the bell at the concierge desk waiting impatiently for service.

"I need a cab right now!" she practically hollered at the staff member who stepped out from the back room. The aged man in a ridiculous cylindrical red hat picked up the phone and called the cab service as quickly as he could noticing the look of panic on the young girl's face.

"One will be out front in two minutes. I hope you had a nice—"but she was out the door before he could finish his sentence. The concierge made his way back into the small room he had come from and resumed his nap.

* * *

**Author's Note(Apology)  
**I'm so sorry for the long wait for anyone who is still reading this!  
I've been incredibly busy for the past few months.  
Things are settling down now though so hopefully I'll be getting a lot more writing in.  
Anyone who wants to has my permission to yell at me for keeping you all hanging!

Just one more quick thing...I NEVER abandon my stories.  
Even if I don't update for a while I don't forget about them!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
